Unknown Prince
by VoiceoftheWolf135
Summary: what happens when Ryoma hates tennis and is chased down by the regulars to play for the team?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one the beginning

Throughout his life Ryoma was never really the prized child of his family that spot, belonged to his brother Ryoga.

Even at a young age know one really noticed Ryoma and he was pretty much invisible to all that saw him or better yet saw through him. Even his parents pretty much never really noticed him except for special occasions.

Today was his first day at Seishun Gakuen in Japan which they just moved to. Unfortunately he had to go to school with his brother.

"Chibisuke, make sure that you don't talk to me or let any1 know you're my brother got it?" Ryoma just fixed his glasses which meant whatever to his brother.

Ryoga, looked like a model, he had a nice dark tan, brown eyes, a tall well built body, and black hair like Ryomas, would sometimes have a tint of green. He was a cocky and self absorbed person who flirted with every girl he saw and thought to highly of himself

Ryoma on the other hand was small, had a somewhat scrawny form, and had large golden catlike eyes. He wore somewhat baggy dark colored clothes outside of school. He also wore glasses (even though he doesn't need them to see at all). Ryoma was a quiet type of person who liked to read books more than talk to people and never got into fights unless he couldn't get out of it but not many people knew that he was somewhat cocky himself.

"Not like anyone would think we were" though he wasted his breath his brother was already flirting with some third years (Ryogas third year and Ryomas First year). Seeing that, he walked away.

The first few morning classes went as he thought, he was invisible. "Why in the world am I at school? I already know this and the teachers just repeat the same things over again." Ryoma thought as he stared out the window of his 4th period class. Ryoma was an intelligent kid who was at the top of his class at his old school. So he never really paid attention unless he felt like it.

During his free period he started looking for a place to sleep at school because right after his free period was lunch so he could sleep for a while. He had no luck finding one though.

Just then, a large wind blew straight in Ryoma's face and his class schedule which he had been holding, went flying into (you guessed it) the tennis court.

Ryoma had never played tennis before but his dad, brother and even his mom played it. The reason he didn't was because his family was so wrapped up in their brother's playing skills to know he even existed. This made Ryoma hate tennis. Though sometimes he watched Ryoga and his dad play on the court they had in their yard.

As Ryoma walked in to get his papers, he didn't realize that is WAS the tennis court or the many people that were there.

I said he was intelligent not that he was to bright of his surroundings.

But at the moment he picked them up, there were 2 people playing a match and talking.

"BURNING!!!! COME ON COME ON I'LL BEAT YOU ALL DOWN TO A PUPL WITH MY BURNING TENNIS!!! COME ON BABY!!!" (Bet you can't guess who that is). "Can't you take it easy for once Kawamru-sempi?" asked Momo breathing heavily.

"COME ON BABY" kawamra hit the ball so hard that it flew straight past Momo and headed straight for Ryoma just standing up. "WATCH OUT!!" Momo yelled as the ball was coming closer to Ryoma's face.

As soon as he realized what was going on, without thinking he grabbed the nearest object he could block with which turned out to be a racket and swung it as hard as he could and amazingly hit the ball straight back at Kawamra but right as it went over the net it hit the ground and started spinning around in a circle on the ground without bouncing up soon pulling off all the green fuzz off the ball.

Shocked at what just happened everyone looked at Ryoma which was still in a daze. When he snapped back to reality he dropped the racket and ran apologizing in the process not knowing that he just started an epidemic.

As soon as he ran out of the court the owner of the racket entered the court. As he walked over to his racket he realized everyone staring at the gate. When he finally looked at the ball and then his racket he just then realized that it had a broken string he looked at the gate puzzled.

Back at Ryoma who had just made it to an open area with a tree he sat down and looked back at what had just happened. "Ah well ill just give them another ball tomorrow if they ask but I'll probably steer clear of the courts from now on" he thought to himself.

The next day went normally until English class which was 3rd period when he realized all the people talking to each other. Ryoma decided to ignore it even though he was wondering why some people would look in his direction.

During free period Ryoma was walking outside when he was stopped by to second years. He looked up with a pissed off glare and tried to go around them when they stopped him again.

"Hey where do you think you're going brat?" one of the boys asked. Ryoma just glared at him wondering why the hell this guy is bothering him. That's when he realized that he had a tennis bag and said

"Sorry about the ball yesterday now please leave me alone" as he started to turn around to leave he was grabbed and turned around to face the boys again.

"Don't think that you can just walk into the court and show us all up and leave without a match" upon hearing this Ryoma started to freak out inside. Just as he was about to protest the boys dragged him off towards the courts but not to any court, it was the girl's courts as one guy was saying so they don't get disturbed.

When they finally let go of Ryoma he immediately said "WHAT THE HELL I DIDN'T SHOW ANYONE UP AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO PLAY TENNIS!!!"

The two guys just became more pissed off thinking he wasn't serious "SHUT UP WE SAW WHAT YOU DID AND WE KNOW YOU CAN PLAY NOW PICK UP A RACKET AND PLAY ME!!!"

Knowing he couldn't get out of this he decided to take the racket they gave him and with that the game started. Ryoma had first serve and after he hit the ball it came zooming back towards Ryoma who's first instinct was to dodge it completely. "PLAY SERIOUSLY KID!!" yelled the angered teen.

"How can you play seriously when you don't even know what you're doing?" Ryoma thought as was getting back up.

After about one game some people started to see what was going on but very few and one of them was Oishi from the regulars who recognized the kid from Momo's description.

"IM TELLING YOU THIS KID DID AN AMAZING SHOT!!!! I LITERALLY PULLED OFF ALL OF THE GREEN OFF THE BALL AND BROKE THE CAPTINS STRINGS!" screamed Momo. "um I saw it too he really did and it was amazing"

"I still don't believe that some random kid did-"Oishi was cut off "WAAAAAA!! REALLY LETS GO FIND HIM AND SEE HIM DO IT!!!" Eiji was exited to find this amazing freshman. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING PRATICE IS STARTING" Teizaka entered the room full of regulars as the all left saying "HAI"

Back to the present, the game count was 1-0 and 15-0 was the score. Ryoma was still unable to even hit the ball until he heard "What's the matter squirt can't hit a ball anymore now that you're playing someone with talent?"

That must have hit the red button cause right after he served it came shooting back straight passed him he couldn't even follow it. At that moment Ryomas eyes changed from their usual not caring and kind of sad feeling to determined and pissed off. "You wanna call me squirt again Mr. Big shot?" Ryoma smirked "Mada mada Dane".

The player mumbled "Lucky shot I bet you can't hit it again" as he got up and served his so called "bullet serve" which Ryoma hit back with ease.

Shocked at what he had just seen Oishi ran back to tell his friends what he had just witnessed.

Ryoma won 2-1 and went back to his usual self not really noticing what just happened and how he acted, all he saw was the 2 kids running away yelling "WE WONT FORGET THIS" and he just shrugged and when to eat his self-packed lunch.

Back to Oishi who had just met up with the regulars breathing heavily, Eiji decided to ask first "Nah what's the matter why are you out of breath Oishi?" everyone else just stared and waited for an answer. After he caught his breath, Oishi started explaining what he had just seen with all eyes on him.

After finishing his story Inui starts writing down in his notebook what Oishi just told them while everyone else just stood there until Eiji puts on a huge smile and starts jumping up and down with excitement. Momo then smiled with satisfaction while saying "See? I told you guys that he was good but you didn't believe me"

"Well then we'll all have to greet him tomorrow now wont we" Fuji stated with a smile while everyone else felt a chill go through the air.

On his way back home Ryoma halted when he heard a familiar voice call his name as he turned around to find out it was his brothers running up to him. To be honest Ryoma was quite shocked due to the fact that in public his brother didn't want to be seen with him so he had no choice but to ask why.

Ryoga smirked and began telling his reason on why he stopped him. "Well I heard an interesting rumor today about a boy with black hair like mine and glasses like yours hit an incredible shot on the court a few days back." He paused for a moment to see Ryomas expression which didn't change and continued "You wouldn't happen to be that freshmen would you Chibisuke?"

Ryoma not even wanting to reply just fixed his glasses and walked away. "OI WHERE YOU GOING CHIBISUKE?!?!" "To get a Ponta at the market" Ryoma voice was just barley loud enough for his brother to hear.

When they got home Ryoma looked down to see Karpuin his cat waiting for him to arrive while his parents greeted Ryoga. Fortunately his cousin named Nanako did treat Ryoma and Ryoga the same and he got a hello from her.

As he went upstairs to do his homework once again Ryoga stopped him "you never answered my question." Ryoma glared at him then answered "you know that I hate tennis so why would I play"

Ryoga smiled and blurted out "HAHA WHAT WAS I THINKING YOU PLAYING TENNIS HA" as Ryoga was bragging Ryoma mumbled pretty loud "to bad you haven't gotten better then you were 2 years ago and still can't beat an actual player" Ryoga stopped and turned to the walking Ryoma

"what did you say four eyes?" Ryoma smirked letting out his true nature that he never shows and says "nothing that you need to know" and raced upstairs into his room before Ryoga could catch him.

It's true that Ryoga isn't an amazing tennis player but his dad just won't admit it he thinks that Ryoga is the best.

Another thing is that everyone even Nanako had forgotten that Ryoma didn't need glasses and he chose to wear fake ones for no reason.

In his room Ryoma was thinking about the incidents that have taken place these past few days and wondered "How was I able to play tennis? I hate tennis and have never in my life ONCE played that game. So why now?" he thought about it all night and after a dinner of learning his parent were going to America and leaving Nanako in charge he forgot about it for a little and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the meeting

It's the next day and let's start off with the regulars that are already at school. "WAH!! WHERES OCHIBI!!! CLASSS IS ABOUT TO START AND HE ISNT HERE YET!!" Eiji is not in the best mood right now. "Maybe he isn't coming today" kawamra answered. Momo then comes up with an idea "why don't we ask some freshmen who know his name and go over to his house after school?"

"That's the first good idea you've ever had" hissed Kaidoh "WHAT DID YOU SAY VIPER!!!" and the fight began between Momo and Viper. While that's happening Eiji is jumping up and down excited about the plan as Oishi tries to calm him down.

Over at the Echizen house Ryoma has said that he didn't want to go to school today and Nanako figured it was for a good reason so she let him stay knowing that he wasn't skipping.

Back at school the regulars went around looking for information and met and the clubhouse for a meeting after school. After giving all the info to Inui, he gave the finished result "ok we now know that his name is Echizen Ryoma and he lives in a shrine house. Also we know that he is a straight A student who wears glasses but even though he has excellent skills in athletics, he isn't paying any sports." let's stop him here for now.

After going over his class schedule, they go to practice and then Momo, Fuji, Eiji, Oishi, Kawamura, Inui, and Kaidoh start walking to the unknowing Ryoma who is at home playing with his cat.

When the 7 arrived at the house they were shocked to see the design of the house and the tennis court on the side of the house. When the snap out of it they walk up to the door and of course knock. Nanako opens the door to greet the unexpected visitors.

At first she thinks they are for Ryoga due to the fact they all had tennis gear but as she was about to talk Inui got to it first and to her surprises he said "hello we are from Seishun Gakuen middle school and we were looking for Echizen Ryoma, dose he live here?"

They all looked confused when they saw her reaction "U-um not to be rude but May I ask why?" Oishi took over this one and answered "yes and we would like to talk to him about joining the tennis team he has amazing skills" "He does?" Nanako had a shocked look on her face and then continued "you must have the wrong boy, Ryoma hates tennis despite his older brother and parents playing, are you sure you're not looking for Ryoga?"

"No, unless Ryoga is a freshman that wears glasses that is an A student then maybe" explained Fuji

"Oh then come in and I'll fetch Ryoma for you" she smiles as she escorts them to the family room and goes upstairs to get Ryoma. As they are waiting Kawamura looking shocked starts to say "Ryoma hates tennis? I thought with his skills he would like the sport" "no when I watched the match between Ari and Ryoma I heard him say that that was his first time holding a racket and playing even though he did great" Everyone looked over at Oishi shocked as he said this.

Upstairs with Nanako walking to Ryomas room she knocked on the door and opened it as soon as she got the ok to do so.

Ryoma looked at her with a confused look when he looked up at her smiling face that had a slight smirk mixed in as well so he asked "what?"

"You never told me that you could play tennis Ryoma or that you made friends with some third year tennis players" after hearing this he jumped up looking shocked and confused at the same time.

Soon after regaining his cool he replied "I don't it was a reflex to an oncoming ball and the 2nd year forced me too. I hate tennis and never want to play again." After a small amount of silence he then realized what else she said he jumped again asking "wait WHAT ABOUT THIRD YEARS?!?!?!"

Upon hearing what was going on he told her NOT to tell Ryoga and thanked god that he wasn't home. Then he raced downstairs to see what the third years wanted (Nanako left out the part about them wanting him to join so he would go down there and not just tell her to say no to them).

He walked into the room where all of the guests were and immediately announced his question "who are you and what do you guys want?"

"I'm sorry about hitting the ball at you it was an accident really" replied Kawamura. "I'm Oishi, that's Kawamura, Eiji is the red haired one, Fuji is right there, the bandana wearing one is Kaidoh, Momo is that one and the one with the glasses is Inui"

"That answers who you are but not what you want" Ryoma was getting a little ticked due to the fact that they all had tennis bags.

"We saw you play tennis and we wanted you-""Yada, there is no way I'm joining or playing tennis again"

"NANI!! WHY NOT YOU'RE SO GOOD!!" Eiji stood up with a shocked look on his face

"Ask my brother, he'll join in a heartbeat" Ryoma turned around ready to leave when Inui started to speak. "There is a 78% chance that you are better than your older brother Ryoga Echizen"

"That's not my problem; my problem is that no matter where I am someone is bugging me about tennis. Let me make it clear that I hate tennis and don't want to play"

"bu-" "yada" and after an hour of arguing they finally gave up for the night and left just as they came out of sight of the house Ryoga showed up.

"IM HOME" "we can all see that me and Nanako are right here" (yea he's showing more of his other side)

"What's the matter chibisuke? You jealous that I have friends to hang out with-"he realizes the family room shows signs that there were people over. Ryoga walks into the room to inspect it more than starts

"Oi who was over here has chibi made a friend or-""Yada" Ryoma starts to walk out of the room when he notices a racket in the corner that he KNEW didn't belong of even look like one of Ryogas or anyone's in the house.

He freezes knowing that if Ryoga found it he would never hear the end of it and might have to play a game with him. He tries to get to it to try to hide it before his brother spots it but it was too late.

"Oi what's that racket doing there?" "_CRAP CRAP WHAT AM I GONNA DO NOW??_" He was just about to say an excuse when Nanako stepped in. "oh I'm sorry I had a friend come over and she must have left her racket here Ryoga" she smiles at Ryoma while he gives her a thank you look.

"Ah ok for a second I thought this had to do with chibi over ther- OI WHERE YOU GOIN CHIBISUKE IM TALKING TO YOU" he starts to run after him but stops when Ryoma looks thinking he was going to stop.

"Technically you're talking ABOUT me to NANAKO, not to me" he turns around and goes to his room. "I have a bad felling about tomorrow" he mumbled as he went to sleep not knowing what he was in for tomorrow.

As the next morning came around Ryoma was a little reluctant to go to school that day. Though he didn't have a choice due to the fact he needed to turn in his homework from 2 days ago being the school person he is.

"Now I want you two to be back by 3:20 and I want to see BOTH of you together so no leaving your brother behind Ryoga" "Che" was the only response she got back from both boys as they walked off.

As soon as they got to school Ryoga walked off as to make it seem that they didn't know each other and as soon as he was out of sight the people that Ryoma DIDN'T want to see came into view.

"OCHIBI THERE YOU ARE!!!" Eiji ran up and tackled the poor boy to the ground as Oishi came to peal him off. Surprisingly they were the only two that came.

A sigh of relief came from Ryoma as he was glad that he didn't need to see all of them.

"Neh are you gonna join today ochibi?" "Yada how many time do I have to say it and when are you going to stop bugging me to join?" he fixed his glasses as to try and show that he was leaving but was stopped by Eiji"

"We'll stop when you join the team ochibi" "My names Ryoma, Echizen Ryoma NOT ochibi" he exclaimed as he walked away.

"Echizen will you please at least think about it?" asked Oishi while standing in front of Ryoma

Ryoma just walked away and lifted his hand as to say alright to the question.

"Neh this calls for drastic measures" a sly smirk went on his face he walked off with Oishi following worried.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow of roses gave me this idea from my shadows shadow so read it

Chapter 3

As Ryoma walked to his first period he didn't realize that there were some first years running up to him until it was too late to get away.

"HEY WAIT UP WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU" as they caught up Ryoma sighed and gave up with trying getting away from people yelling his name.

"What" "We wanted to ask you to join the tennis club my names Horio and I have 2 years of tennis experience." "My names Katsuo and this is Kachiro we are in your class we were asked by the regulars to persuade you to join the tennis team"

"sorry but that's not going to happen now bye" as he walked away of course Horio had to open his big mouth "WAIT we aren't suppose to stop bugging you until you join"

"Good luck with that if it's just you three it's no big deal" Horio smirked "oh no it's not just us, all the regulars have been advised to make you join the team"

Ryoma froze and then turned around and glared as if he was going to kill them. "And exactly who is telling them to do this?"

He watched them cringed in fear when he heard,

"That would be me" Ryoma turned around to see a familiar face

"And what do I owe this pleasant surprise of interest?" he asked. It was Ryuzaki, an old acquaintance of his family. "Shouldn't you be chasing my brother the one who LIKES to play tennis?"

"Maybe but you're the one with real talent" Ryoma glared at the comment "You can think what you want but even if you say I have this "talent", it doesn't mean that I'll play"

"Well if it comes down to it then I'll just tell everyone who your dad is and then you'll be forced into games probably everyday"

Ryoma sighed as to show he'd been beat and if a quiet voice he muttered "fine" but that doesn't mean that I'll let people know who I am got it?" "Don't worry I have that all taken care of, come with me" and hesitantly, he followed her

When he got to the clubhouse all the regulars were there waiting for him "_oh great they all expected this"_ He thought as he walked into the clubroom. Why did he have to do this was all that went through his mind.

"OCHIBI YOU FINALY DECIDED TO JOIN YAY YAY YAY!!!" "Not like I had a choice in the matter"

"Well he'll only agree if know one knows who he is so we have to make him look different"

As she was saying that inui came out of nowhere looking into his notebook. "We could disguise him as a girl." The door slammed shut and Eiji ran out to get him back in. while getting out of Eiji's grip Ryoma stated "if you think I'm gonna dress like a girl you're out of your minds"

"Well Ryoma needs to get tennis equipment so I will let you all go out with him and find him some."

"YAY YAY YAY WE GET TO GO SHOPPING WITH OCHIBI!!" "why don't I just go on my own? _Or better yet, kill me_"

"because I no that you will just run off and won't do it" "fine, lets just get this over with"

Ok so now let's skip to when they are all ate the store, they have Ryoma trying on clothes.

"OCHIBI TRY THIS ON!!!"he throws some random clothes at the boy who is just wishing to die right now. So after an hour they FINNALY got his clothes.

He was wearing a white t-shirt with red sleeves, black shorts, and tennis shoes instead of walking shoes, and a white baseball cap with an R on it.

"hehe, nice look Echizen" with his famous smile and closed eyes "shut up"

"Now the new clothes are there but the glasses will give you aw-" "don't need them" "What?" "They're fakes used to keep people from bugging me about how well I do in gym"

"Ochibi, you put a lot of work into making people think you can't play tennis" Ryoma shot him a death glare that could put Fuji's to shame which made Eiji hid behind Oishi. "_god why are they all so weird_" he thought.

Momo shouted "LET'S GET THE GEAR NOW!!" "shut up your being to loud" "YOU SAY SOMETHING VIPER?" "fsshhhhhhh" "_great a snake and a loudmouth_"

So now they went to a sports store to find what else but a tennis racket.

"Which one do you like Echizen?" "_if I have to get one I'd rather get the color people wouldn't expect me to get"_ "I like the red one's" "that doesn't seem like it fits you" "well tennis doesn't so who cares" "doesn't like to corporate hmm good data"

"If I have to play tennis I would love to shut that guy up" Echizen mumbles so that only he can hear it unfortunately Fuji and Eiji both heard it

They have finished their shopping trip and are heading back to school.

"Ochibi, let's go out for a bite after practice ne? " "no" "aw why not" "I have homework and chores to do" _plus ill be to aggravated to keep my cool_.

(If you hadn't guessed he is in his new clothes and has his gear just letting you know)

When they reached the school tennis courts it was time for practice and most of the members were looking at the regulars with a suspicious new member in the middle.

Just then Ryuzaki came out and announced "EVERYONE, this is the new tennis member Ray, he is starting today so be nice and help him out, _though I doubt he'll need it_"

"_That's the best you could come up with? Not an original idea is it?"_

"So he joins the freshmen in swinging rite now get to it newbie we have the regulars tournament today"

"Actually, he will be participating in the tournament today." Ryuzaki smirked and the reactions including "Rays".

"BUT HES JUST A FRESHMEN!!"

Tezuka steps forward "he is competing anyone have a problem with that can run 50 laps"

Everyone became silent

Ryoma walked over to Ryuzaki and glared at her "I never said anything about becoming a regular,_ plus what if I have to face my brother_"

"To bad you are and don't worry I made sure to put Ryoga in a different block." "lucky me"

"EVERYONE GET TO YOUR DESIGNATED BLOCKS" and just as the captain ordered, everyone was gone.

'Ray' sighs and goes to his block to face his first match. As he walks he sees Ryoga give him a strange look but shrug and turn away.

"_god, just kill me if you hate me this much"_

And with that he walks onto the court.


	4. Chapter 4

**i got the idea from Shadow Rose and the story My shadows Shadow**

Ryoma walked out to the courts where opponents were waiting for him.

"Took you long enough new kid." "Hn" was his only response. "Oi, just because you're new and freshmen I'm not going easy on you." "Not like I remember" he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that" "Nothing just serve the ball" was his swift reply.

The older man grumbled but served the ball. "Heh, try hitting that back" 'Ray' just smirked and hit a return ace he is opponent couldn't even see.

'Ray' smirked at his reaction and slowly got into the game forgetting about his self and just focused on the game at hand.

No matter where his opponents hit or how fast the ball went 'Ray' was right there waiting and that was only the first game.

It was 5-0 'Ray' was winning and he was only using his right hand (he hasn't used his left hand yet)

"Damnit how the hell is he this good?" 'Ray' was so out of it he didn't even realize all other games have stopped to watch his.

'Ray' smirked as he looked at his opponent and said "Mada Mada Dane" and hit his famous twist serve.

As the ball flew over the net the other said "This won't set get passed me-"He was cut off by the ball flying towards his face and he fell back from the shock.

Everyone else was in no better shape most of the other players dropped their rackets and everyone else just stared.

When the game ended it was 6-0 Tezuka finally spoke up to get everyone back to reality and the matches went on. 'Ray' won all his matches 6-0 but had one more match this time against a regular.

Ryomas still out somewhere in space not knowing what's going on at all and really, he doesn't even care.

The regular he was facing was Inui…….oooooffff cource.

"Hmmm your good to get this far but I've gathered enough data for this match" "hmm?" he wasn't listening at all to him and frankly he didn't really care.

"heh, provoking your opponent already?" Momo finished his matches so went to see 'Ray's' match.

"Has it started yet? Who's ochibi facing?" the redhead yelled excitedly.

"Inui and no not yet they're just starting."

"I'll let you serve first" "Whatever" 'Ray' turned around and went to the far left corner to serve.

'Ray' decided not to use his twist serve and keep it for later(he only used it during the first match for fun).

Ok time skip just think of how the match in the show went and that's what kind of happened.

Its 5-4 Inui is ahead (note: he hasn't used his left hand yet)

"My data never fails" "Mada Mada Dane" he stood to serve the ball.

Another rally starts up and just as Inui is about to take the point 'Ray' comes out of nowhere and slams the ball into the far left corner.

"_What was that?"_ "Heh, I was hoping to save this for later but I guess it cant be helped." He started jumping. "_Split Step!?!?!"_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

The next day Ryoma and Ryoga's parents were praising their Ryoga on how well he did and he will do better next time.

Ryoma was at the table ignoring all the talk until Nanako asked him "Why not tell them?" "Why should I? They won't care or just tell me to drop out even though I would love that, "they" would never let me."

"Did you say something Nanako? Oh yea Ryoma, don't forget to take the garbage ou- where are you going?"

"I have to start going to school early everyday from now on."

"Bet you just don't want to do your chores." Ryoga mumbled

"Not like you would know anything about physical labor lazyass" "Enough Ryoma, your chores come first you can't leave this early until your chores are done." His father stood.

"Sorry but I have to, so to bad" he started walking towards the doors when his mother spoke "Do not back talk to your father"

Ryoma sighed and kept walking "I've already done all the chores so I'm leaving. Bye" and he walked out the door.

His mom sat down and started eating "whats gotten into him Nanako?" though she didn't seem to care at all and Nanako knew it.

Nanako mentally sighed but smiled when she thought about his actions. "I guess he's got a backbone, or at least showing it now" the last part she said quietly so only she could hear it.

His dad was still mad that Ryoma didn't listen to him (don't know why he never even talks to him unless ordering him around and never gets a reply back) "He's grounded when he gets home"

When Ryoma reached the school grounds he was greeted by Fuji, Tezuka, and the usual greeting hug by Eiji.

"What's wrong Ochibi?" Eiji looked at the freshmen with confused eyes.

"This isn't going to work, my parents aren't letting me leave this early" *_don't know why though, not like they give a crap about what I do as long as I do the chores in the house"_

"Ah" was Tezuka's stoic reply.

As they were talking, Momo came walking over to greet the 4.

"Hey what's goin on here?"

"Ochibi's having trouble coming to school early because his parents won't let him."

"So what now? He has to come for practice"

Fuji was the next to speak, "Momo, you live in the same direction as Echizen right?"

Momo looked at Fuji not quite following "Yea what of it?"

"How about you pick him up every morning to make it easier?"

"YEA THAT'S PERFECT!!" the redhead started jumping up and down excitedly.

Just then Oishi walked over to the group. "What's perfect Eiji?"

"Momo's going to pick up Ochibi everyday for practice"

"Let's see if it's ok with Echizen first"

The said boy just sighed and replied "Hn sure I don't care" he fixed his glasses and when to change for practice.

But before any of the others could do the same, they spotted Ryoga walking their way looking pretty mad.

He walked over to the regulars "hey guys what's up?"

Fuji gave his usual smile "Nothing really, what are you doing here so early today's morning practice is only for the regulars today."

"I'm trying to find my little brother" his eyes showed dislike in them and all the regulars saw it.

"Echizen Ryoma, you know him?"

Momo spoke next "yea he's in my Math class"

Ryoga looked confused at the statement. "He's a freshman, how is he in a sophomore's class? Never mind, so have you seen him anywhere?"

"if you don't mind me asking, why do you need to see him?"

"Our dad asked me to tell him something"

"Ok when we see him we'll make sure to tell him, bye" Fuji walked off followed by all the other regulars.

When the regulars reached the courts, Ryoma had just came out to the school dressed for practice and pulling down his Filla cap seeming it had become his new habit when he didn't have his glasses on to fix.

Fuji walked over to the young boy "Ryoga has informed us that he is looking for you" his famous smile never fatling or changing.

The said boy sighed, "great just what I need right now"

Kaidoh and Kamurwa walked over to them completing the circle of regulars Kamurwa was the next one to speak, "Mina, Ryuzaki-sensei is looking for us"

Everyone nodded and walked to the courts except Ryoma who was being dragged over by Momo and Eiji for no particular reason.

When they reached the group of members Ryuzaki was just starting to speak, "Okay everyone listen up, the school let us barrow some tennis ball launchers for our regulars to use this week for practice so there will be no running laps unless assigned as punishment by your captain" everyone looked at Tezuka who didn't falter or show emotion towards the comment then went back to listening to their coach, "We only have 6 and Inui would like to try something so Inui?" she looked towards the said 3rd year.

He fixed his glasses before he nodded and started talking "yes as coach said I am trying something sot not all the regulars will be able to use the ball launchers today as only 2 will today." Everyone looked confused and looked at him in question. "The reason beginning is that 2 people will be up against 3 machines at a time the others will go train having a 3 on 1 match and the other 2 will have a practice match." All of the players nodded in understanding (except Ryoma and Tezuka, they never showed confusion in the first place).

After a moment, Inui opened a notebook and spoke again, "okay the peopled having the 3 on 1 match will be Fuji, Oishi, Eiji, and Kaidoh please refrain from turning it into a doubles match. The single match players will be Kamurwa and Momoshiro which leaves Tezuka and 'Ray' for the machines today." He closed the notebook and the regulars left to go practice what they were told.

As they were walking curiosity got to 'Ray' and he had to ask "Why are we each using 3 machines?"

Inui just pushed up his glasses "This exercise is to enhance your speed and reflexes so get to it"

Once they got to where the machines were set up, Inui spoke again "I will be helping with the ball machines turning them on and off and changing the speed accordingly. Both of you will start off at 100mph and slowly increase… But to make things interesting, whoever fails to return a ball will have to try my newest juice, Inui's super ultra rare grand mix juice." His glasses glinted as he finished.

The colors were not natural, the liquid was red and green with purple swirling around it

Inui was disappointed that the 2 players in front of him refused to show emotion to the juice and he made a note of it in his notebook.

"_There is NO way I am drinking that"_ was what was going through both of the boy's heads but neither wanted to let their weakness go.

"Well let's get started then." Inui started the ball machines

Right when the balls were shot Ryomas eyes flashed and he returned all of them at the same speed Tezuka was right along with him doing the same thing.

Inui gave a creepy smile "hmm since that was so easy let's turn the speed up a bit." He turned all the machines up to 150. And shot the balls unfortunately for him the same result happened with the balls beginning easily returned.

"Let's try 200 then." Inui mumbled more to himself then to the players.

"To simple" Inui looked up "Nani?"

"200 is too simple turn it up or let me try more than 3 machines at a time." As he finished, Inui started writing in his notebook. *once playing tennis, turns cocky and determined with no look of fear almost completely different personality from when he is in school or public*"_ I wonder which personality is the mask and the which is his real attitude."_

I'm ending it here just to get it out right now so sorry but ill TRY to get them out faster


	6. Chapter 6

Do not own Prince of Tennis I got my idea from shadow of Roses and the story is my shadows shadow

Chapter 6

To where we left off

As Inui was going to set the machines up for "Ray", Tezuka spoke up.

"Echizen, this is practice you can increase the speed but I will not chance an injury from blind confidence" he spoke sternly.

Ryoma sighed "if I can't do that than just set the speed to 250" he wasn't happy that he couldn't do what he wanted but didn't feel like disobeying one the only sane person on the team and the only one he respected as well.

"Are you sure? That is pretty fast even for a player like Tezuka" Inui asked 'Ray' just looked at him with his golden eyes and spoke in a cold monotone "Just do it"

Inui set the speed for the machines and pulled out his notebook so he could write down the results as they happened.

As the balls flew towards the freshmen, 'Ray' unconsciously swapped his racket to his left hand and returned all three with enough power that they became stuck in the fence.

Tezuka was shocked and some actually made it to his face, though only for a second, as Inui dropped his notebook while Ryoma smirked but only to hide his own shocked expression and said, "To easy but unfortunately practice is almost over so no point in continuing right Bouchou?"

Tezuka, after coming out of shock, answered with the usual nod.

As the two left Inui picked up his notebook, "that was not in any of the predictions I made" was all he said before he left the court to get ready for school.

After practice, all of the regulars changed in the clubhouse to get ready for school (excluding Ryoma for he changed in the building) they left and went to class. Ryomas first period was with his own grade as for it was English so he just dosed off due to him being fluent in that language.

As he daydreamed his thoughts drifted to that morning's practice and began staring at his left hand deep in thought. "_So I'm a lefty huh? Well that makes since, I'm left handed in everything else so I was already thinking about trying out my left hand in tennis"_ he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the bell ring.

**Well I'm board so let's skip to lunch that day TO THE CAFITERIA!!!**

Ryoma decided to try and eat in the cafeteria instead of the roof for a change… That was his first mistake.

Unfortunately, Eiji, Fuji, Oishi, Momo, and Tezuka all had the same lunch period as him and Eiji, with his great eyesight, spotted him almost instantly. Oh joy.

"OCHIBI!!" the hyper redhead acrobat nearly flew over and tackled the poor freshmen with a hug to the ground "I didn't know you had this lunch period. YAY WE GET TO HAVE LUNCH WITH OCHIBI" the boy yelled gaining more than a few curious glances thrown his way.

"Neither did I" the young freshmen retorted while pushing the 3rd year acrobat off of him but he failed being lifted up still in the boys bear hug and now starting to realize he can't breathe. When the boy was finally released, Eiji grabbed his wrist and dragged towards the table where the rest of the regulars who had this lunch sat. much to the freshmen's reluctance.

"LOOK OCHIBI HAS THIS LUCNH TOO!! YAY WE GET TO EAT WITH OCHIBI!!!" Eiji yelled as they reached the table ignoring Ryoma's resistance.

Fuji chuckled as he looked at Echizen to see that he looked annoyed and embraced at the redhead's antics.

"Well it was nice to see you but I have other thin-" he was cut off by a hand grabbing his arm and pulling him down to sit he looked to glare at the person who unfortunately had his eyes closed smiling.

"Come-on Echizen just have lunch with us" exclaimed a happy Momo (haha you thought is was Fuji huh?).

Ryoma sighed, realizing he was fighting a losing battle so he just sat in-between Eiji and Momo where he was not so gently forced into and set his lunch down.

"Sa Echizen, what's your next class?" "Gym" was his quick reply.

"Well at least you don't have to be under a false name for that class"

Ryoma shot Fuji a glare but let it slide not wanting to get into a fight right now and listened half heartedly to Eiji and Momo's conversation for the rest of the lunch.

When the bell rang the 3rd years (excluding Tezuka) said their goodbyes and Ryoma just went to his next class.

When he was changed and done with warm-ups that were assigned to the class he got in line with the rest of the boys of the class and listened to the teacher for the next assignment.

"Alright kids, today we will be playing dodgeball after we take a few laps around the school… 5 to be exact. SO GET TO IT."

All the boys groaned at the news and some started to complain. Ryoma just sighed at his classmate's idiocy and took off on the warm-up run.

Halfway through the run he was at least 10 feet in front on the person behind him and decided to slow down so not to raise suspicion about him and 'Ray'. Unfortunately, he ended up next to an annoying kid that didn't know how to be quiet to save his life.

When everyone finished (to Ryomas happiness) pretty much everyone, save a few, were on the ground panting and passed out.

The teacher walked up to the group and blew his whistle to get their attention. "Alright, let's start the game, last names that start with A-L, on this side M-Z over there".

**TBC **

More later this week I wanted to get it up and my laptop JUST got fixed


	7. Chapter 7

Do not own Prince of Tennis I got my idea from shadow of Roses and the story is my shadows shadow

Chapter 7

To where we left off

Ryoma didn't much care for the game so he just dodged all the balls thrown at him and when he caught one he just passed it to the closest person to him. That is, till someone called his name.

"Oi, quit being a wuss and actually throw a ball bookworm." One boy taunted as he threw a ball towards the boy "Yada" Ryoma replied while dodging the ball thrown at him.

The boy grumbled and gathered the remaining boys on his team. After a few seconds they dispersed and went back to playing but with sly grins plastered on their faces.

A little while later, all of them mysteriously had all the balls and the sly grins returned to their faces.

Before Ryoma realized it, he was bombarded with dodge balls making it impossible for him to dodge. One of them smacked him as another landed a blow on his chest. This made him stumble back before falling forward while his glasses fell and skidded toward the center of the gym.

As he was about to grab his fallen glasses, before he could reach them, the boy from before slammed his foot on them, breaking the lens.

"Heh brat let's see you dodge the balls now." At that moment, something in Ryoma snapped.

He grabbed a ball and whipped it with complete accuracy towards the boy, nailing him in the stomach knocking him over in the process, his eyes staring daggers all the while.

The boy got to his feet as the others from his group came over to him.

"You'll regret that" he and his hoard started to throw any balls they could grab at Ryoma as hard as they could. This time Ryoma was ready for it and was able to dodge every last one of them catching a few throughout and whipping them back at the boys never once missing his target. All this went out until he and a few from his team were the only ones still standing.

"Mada mada dane" "Stupid brat when did you get good at sports?" before Ryoma could answer the gym teacher walked over to the group. "If you paid attention in class instead of trying to show off you would see that after every run he's never had any sweat while you all are on the floor dripping in your own." She answered annoyed after a moment she added on "Also he does hold 3 sport related records in this school he just doesn't gloat about it like some other people"

Ryoma picked up his glasses placing them in his pocket and asked "Che, did you have to tell him?" he looked at the teacher with an annoyed expression. The teacher just grinned and said "Sorry, couldn't help it".

After that they were all sent to the locker room to change and head to their next class. Ryomas next class was quite annoying and it took all his self restraint not to show any anger on his face and punch something. The reason? Everyone kept looking at him because his glasses were missing and the teachers kept asking him if he could see the board clearly without them so by the last period he was FAR from a good mood and didn't want to speak to anybody.

Unfortunately, lady luck was not on his side today as he ran into his brother…..ooooff course.

"Cibisuke? What'd you do with your glasses?" his brother asked curiously. "They broke in gym now if you'll excuse me I need to get to class" he was just about to walk past them when a hand grabbed his upper arm.

"Matte, that's no way to treat your brother is it?"

"Gomen _ne-san_ but I don't care, you said it yourself that we aren't brothers at school so don't talk to me and ill do the same not **excuse me." **Ryoma replied adding emphasis on ne-san and before Ryoga could answer, the bell rang for class and Ryoma was already gone.

**Lets skip to right after school where Roma had just changed and was already on the court.**

Ryoma was still ticked off at the afternoon's events so he stayed completely silent.

During practice he was still using his right hand but he was using a lot of power and showing no mercy.

Eiji, who was looking at Ryoma asked "What's wrong with Ochibi? He's being pretty nasty isn't he?" "I heard that in gym someone broke his glasses and he completely snapped." Katuro answered with fear in his voice.

Oishi looked worriedly at the capped boy, "I hope he's alright". Just then, Tezuka walked up "What are you all standing around for? Get to practice" and with that, everyone ran to practice to avoid laps.

After practice and everyone finished changing Ryoma started to walk home. This time he made sure Ryoga already left to avoid another confrontation.

When he arrived home, his parents were talking to Ryoga and the usual praising could be heard. Ryoma learned long ago how to ignore this and he simply took off his shoes and went to grab a juice but there were only pontas in the fridge much to Ryomas displeasure. Sighing he took a grape one since there were only orange and grape and went to his room.

He'd never had a Ponta before so he was hesitant at first, but thirst over ruled the later thoughts and he took a sip and of course he loved it. And so started the trend of Grape Ponta and Ryoma.

Not too long after he started his homework, he heard a knock on his door. Sighing he turned just as the door was opened revealing his parent and his cousin.

"Ryoma, may we have a word with you?" his mother asked. He simply just nodded.

"Ryoma what is up with your attitude today and coming home so late?" his mother asked as the three of them entered his room.

"Yea because of that I had to do your chores" his dad complained.

*_oh the horror_* Ryoma fought back the urge to roll his eyes.

"It's nothing, just schoolwork and some other school related activities" he lied which he doesn't usually lie just uses sarcasm.

"And why all of a sudden?" his dad asked "It wasn't, it started a month ago and if you want to know the reason its pretty much Ryogas fault" Ryoma replied in a deadpan tone.

"NANI!?!?! YOU ARE BLAMING THIS ONE YOUR BROTHER?" screamed his father in an angry tone.

"Basically" was his emotionless reply with an equally emotionless face truly uncaring.

His mom saw the look and asked Nanako what was going on in which Nanako just smiled and replied "He's getting a backbone or showing it more at least."

His father was still yelling at the top of his lungs when he was suddenly silenced by a loud bang against the desk by Ryoma.

Ryoma stood up with his head looking down for a moment until he lifted his head revealing to enraged golden eyes.

"Gomen but I have homework and tests to study for so if you would be so kind as to **Get. Out**" the last 2 words were said with such force along whish the added intensity from his glare that his dad nodded dumbly before leaving with his equally gapping mother.

Before Nanako left she heard him say something that she hadn't heard since he was 5.

"Baka Oyagi"

Later that night around 7 his dad came back just now realizing what had happened.

(A/N: it was around 5 when the conversation had happened so it took him 2 hours…wow…)

"Oi, we're going out to dinner and your coming so get moving" he said before walking away.

Ryoma sighed knowing that this was going to be a long dinner. His parents never forced him to go out to eat with them... if they even asked in the first place.

He let out another sigh as he grabbed his spare pair of glasses and his iPod before he went down.

During dinner his parents were talking to each other while Nanako was eating and Ryoga was flirting with the waiter.

Ryoma chose to sit next to Nanako on the inside so as to not have to get up for others and it was the best place to not be bothered. He pulled out a book and turned on his iPod so it was playing American music loud enough so his family might get the hint that he didn't want to talk to anyone.

They didn't get the hint.

"Ryoma we want you to quit this extracurricular thing you are doing" his mother said out of nowhere.

"Can't" was the replay as he didn't even look up from his book.

"We are your parents and you **will** do as we say." His father added in a stern voice.

"Gomen, wasn't specific enough but it is out of my power to quit and even if I DID turn in a resignation slip it wouldn't be excepted." Ryoma stated eyes still on his book.

"And who is this teacher that won't let you quit because it sounds like you have tried before." His dad asked though Ryoma heard a board tone is his voice.

Before Ryoma could think of an answer, Nanako spoke up "Uncle, if this is about his attitude you have the wrong source."

His parents and brother who stopped flirting to listen turned to Nanako with shocked faces.

Bull's-eye.

"What?" was all that Ryoga could say, which snapped his dad out of the daze he was in. "Then where is it coming from hmm?" he asked with an unbelieving tone.

Nanako didn't know this and before she could think of a cover up, Ryoma took over sighing as he looked up from his book shut.

"Your old teacher" was all he said before going back to his book.

No one spoke for the rest of the night.

The next morning Ryoma ate earlier than the others to avoid them. He did his chores and was about to grab his backpack when he heard Momo outside.

"ECHIZEN!!!" Momo was on his bike yelling trying to get his attention. unfortunately is ALSO caught the attention of Ryoga as he walked down the stairs.

Ryoga looked confused and asked to no one in particular "Why is Momoshiro here?"

When Momo noticed Ryoga looking at him he decided to clarify who he was calling.

"RYOMA COMEON"

At this Ryoga turned to his brother who was putting his shoes one with a look of disbelief.

But before Ryoga could even say a word Ryoma cut him off "He live near here and he wanted to go to school together since we both have to be there early."

"Well I do as well so why does Momoshiro want to go with you?" he asked in a suspicious tone.

Ryoma fixed his glasses and replied heading out the door "Who knows"

And with that said, he was gone.

He walked over to Momo with an annoyed look.

"Gomen gomen Echizen I forgot about Ryoga" he grinned sheepishly as he patted the back tire.

Ryoma sighed and shook his head.

"Hop on the back and lets go!" Momo spoke enthusiastically as Ryoma jumped on the back of the bike and Momo took off.

Meanwhile Ryoga was watching everything through the window and he wasn't happy about it.

Nanako walked over to the steaming Ryoga and silently chuckled. "Is is wrong for Ryoma to make friends?"

"He's never had friends so why now and why are then the tennis regulars instead of bookworms like him? He Hates tennis so why."

Nanako sighed, "Yes he hates tennis and also doesn't like to talk with many but maybe they became friends with him not the other way around." She replied then added "Also if you haven't noticed but Ryoma probably in better physical shape then you are Ryoga"

Ryoga turned around shocked at what he just heard.

"Why do you say that?"

Nanako chuckled, he didn't realize? "Think about it all you do is practice tennis at school and spare with uncle at home, Ryoma had gym class for an extra period due to him having nothing else to take as he's finished most of the electives there and he finishes homework in an hour so he goes and works out to save himself from boredom where do you think he goes after chore?" she paused to let him absorb that then continued. 'Also your midterms came in and if you look at Ryoma's grades he has a perfect score in gym. Read the not the teacher put with his grade" she handed Ryoga the paper after grabbing it from the table.

The note reads: Dear Mr. and Mrs. Echizen, Your son has magnificent talents in athletics. I have not found one sport so far that he cannot play with great skill. He holds 2 school records in long and short distance running and stamina/endurance. If he ever finds a sport that he truly loves there is no doubt in my mind that he will become pro.

It took a minute for the note to take effect on Ryoga and his first reaction was anger that his brother was getting praised IN ATHLETICS NO LESS!!!

"So he hid this from us?" Ryoga asked not even trying to keep the anger out of his voice. Nanako just shook her head "No, he showed you guys but no one was paying attention so he gave up"

Ryoga being the dumbass he still hasn't put 2 and 2 together.

"Ah well, he has friends and forget about it he still hats tennis so your safe and plus he hates all sports" Nanako reassured him.

"OK well I have practice so see ya" Ryoga yelled as he walked out the front door.

At school, Ryoga decided to look for his brother. But while in mid search, he ran into 'Ray' A.K.A. his brother (not like he knew that).

"Watch where you're going freshmen. Wait your that Ray guy aren't you?" he asked.

No response.

"Oi answer me!" he was getting irritated. But 'Ray' just pulled his cap down so his face was shadowed. At this Ryoga was getting even more irritated and was about to go off when Tezuka walked up.

"There will be no fighting during practice." His eyes were colder than usual.

Ryoga was still pissed off but did NOT want to tick off Tezuka.

"Sorry" he mumbled before he walked off to the courts.

"Thanks Bouchou" Tezuka looked at him "I won't be here every time he comes near you"

"I know" Ryoma turned around and walked to practice with Tezuka right behind him.

During practice the regulars had just started their break and the rest of the time was free practice.

Ryoma or 'Ray' was drinking his new favorite drink, Ponta while sitting under a shady tree. He wanted to read his book but Inui had said it would give him away or cause suspicion. He sighed and closed his eyes since there was nothing better to do but as he started to doze off, a certain red head jumped on him pulling him off his feet and into a large bear hug.

"OCHIBI!! PLAY DOUBLES WITH ME!!" Eiji screamed as he shook the poor kid.

'Ray' was still in a daze so all that came out was "Ha?".

"Oishi's being mean and I wanna beat him so be my partner!" Eiji exclaimed excitedly.

"Kikumaru-sempi I'd rather no-"he was cut off by Fuji. "I think you should Echizen, don't make Eiji so upset." His eyes were open and a smile on his face which in turn made Ryoma put a glare on his.

For awhile the 2 just stared at each other until Inui came over.

"Well let's get to it…Fuji how about being Oishi's partner for this match." Inui paled somewhat when the 2 looks both turned to him before Fuji shut his eyes and his smile became somewhat bigger. "Sure I'll play. Echizen are you?"

Ryoma looked back at Fuji giving one last glare before he shut his eyes and sighed.

"Fine"

Eiji who was still holding Ryoma started to jump up and down "YAY, YAY, YAY, OCHIBI'S MY PARTNER!!" Eiji let go of Ryoma's body so the boy could take in a breath then he grabbed his arm and dragged the boy all the way to the courts with Fuji right behind him chuckling.

Inui let a breath go that he didn't even know he was holding and followed glad the glares were off of him.

When they all were at the courts Inui walked up to Oishi. "I've found you a partner. Will Fuji be alright?" he asked. "Ah, let's do our best ne Fuji?" Fuji smiled and nodded before he took his attention 2 their opponents.

On the other side of the net Eiji was hugging Ryoma again. "OCHIBI LETS BEAT THESE 2!!"

Ryoma didn't speak just nodded. He could tell that Fuji saw or knew he was left handed and would use that knowledge.

Fuji walked up to the net infront of 'Ray' and said "Let's do out best and not hold back ne?" "Only if you do" was the response he was given.

Fuji chuckled and walked back over to Oishi.

"Ochibi use 'that' move" Eiji mouthed to 'Ray' knowing that he would understand.

'Ray' had no objections to that and served a fast Twist Serve.

Oishi didn't see it coming and fell back as the ball speeded toward his face.

'Ray' held back a smirk and Eiji was dancing happily. Fuji just chuckled.

"Sa, it's my turn to try that shot." "Mada Mada Dane"

'Ray' served a fast ball but there was no twist. Fuji realized this and returned it back easily.

"OCHIBI what was that? Hmm TAKE THAT!!" Eiji whipped the ball to the left but Oishi got to it before it went out and smashed it back.

'Ray' easily moved to the spot it was heading towards and returned it right towards Fuji almost challenging him.

Fuji smiled but returned it towards Eiji.

The rally lasted for awhile until Eiji used Kikumaru beam to score a point.

"15-0" Inui stated.

'Ray stayed silent as Eiji cheered.

"YAY! Serves you right!" Eiji stuck out his tough at Oishi.

"EIJI!!" Oishi yelled.

While the 2 started to argue, Inui notice that 'Ray' and Fuji haven't broken eye contact since the game began.

_*hmm I'm thinking they don't even realize this is a doubles match*_ he thought then mumbled "Good data"

The game went on and not it was 5 games all.

Oishi and Eiji were now just standing on the court staring at the rally taking place between the other two and now was a singles match during a doubles.

'Ray' and Fuji were in serious mode and neither was willing to give the other the next point.

The rally caught the attention of everyone in the tennis club.

'Ray' returned the ball "Hmm? Your better then I thought" Fuji hit it back "The same could be said for you."

Finally 'Ray' scored a point making the game a tie.

Just as Fuji was about to serve, a Voice bellowed out stopping him.

"What do you think you 4 are doing?" Tezuka walked onto the court with his stone face still intact.

Fuji froze and 'Ray' turned to look at Tezuka with an equally stone face.

"This is practice and let's keep it that way all of you, 50 laps." He looked at Inui "You as well for letting this happen".

All 5 of them started running with Echizen in the lead.

TBC

Sorry for the long wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok next chapter is coming what is this? Chapter 8?

Yea lets go with that so here it is

_Last lines: ""this is practice and lets keep it that way both of you, 50 laps" he looks at Inui "Inui you as well"_

_All 3 started running 'Ray ' in the lead_

*Chapter 8*

"That was odd." Eiji was confused. "Ah" Oishi agreed and they both forgot they were fighting in the first place.

Momo was watching the 3 and looked at Kawamura "did you know he could run that fast? He never has before." "Who knows" was his response as Kawamura looked towards the running trio.

Lets go to Ryoga

After practice Ryoga went to his group of friends. One of them including Ari.(only one I can name forgot the other guys names if ya know tell me and ill change it)

"Man that match with the regulars was amazing to bad Bouchou came out and stopped it" Ari explained. One of the others answered "Yea but it felt like the freshmen and Fuji-sempi didn't even realize it was a doubles match"

At this Ryoga just snorted "Che the brats an annoying cocky brat that doesn't like to talk" Ari looked around and spotted someone "Hey Ryoga, that kid over there kind of looks like you" Ryoga, intrigued and looked over and sure enough there was his look-alike aka his brother. At this Ryoga just looks away saying it was his brother.

"Ah, look who's running up to him. Its Kikumaru-sempi and Momoshiro!" Ari pointed out. Another looks over and points out "He doesn't look to happy about it though."

Ryogas head snaps up "What?" his eyes wide with shock as he sees his bother with 2 of the tennis regulars walking towards the school gate together. Eiji jumping and looking like he is excited about leaving while Momo's got an arm around Ryoma's neck and seemingly dragging his little brother with them.

"Where are they going?"

"Lets find out"

They all hide near where the 3 are standing or in Eiji's case, jumping to listen in on the conversation going on.

-to the 2nd group-

Ryoga's group got there in time to hear the usual greeting.

"LET'S GO OUT FOR BURGERS OCHIBI!"

"Yadda I have to get home" Momo stepped in grabbing one arm while Eiji took the other and both started to drag the poor freshmen towards the gate again.

Momo laughed "Aw come on Echizen it won't kill ya so you're coming with us" Eiji and Momo picked up the pace as Ryoma started to struggle to get out of the elders grip but failing miserably. "Yadda hana siyo sempi!"

From the bushes Ryoga chuckled out of instinct to see his brother in that situation but at the same time he was confused and mad. Why was his brother hanging out with the tennis regulars? Didn't Ryoma hate tennis? As he pondered these questions, Ari looked to him and asked "Why is your brother hanging out with the regulars? He's not on the tennis team" "Hell if I know" was Ryoga's deadpan answer.

One of the others spoke up "who cares why not follow them?"

They all agreed and quickly ran to catch up to the 2 regulars (or 3 for us) and the struggling freshmen.

It didn't take long due to the struggling Ryoma slowing the other two down.

One of the 2nd years whispered "Your brother may be a shrimp but he sure is stubborn"

Ryoga just snorted "Whatever"

They got to the burger shop and Ryoma finally gave in when they Momo got behind him and grabbed his shoulders in a strong grip while Eiji blocked the side with the exit with his body, cutting off Ryomas only escape route. The 3 of them ordered and sat at a booth, Ryoma forced to sit on the inside just in case.

Ryoga on co. sat 2 booths over just close enough to hear the conversation. But before they could hear the conversation, Fuji walked over to the table where Ryoma sat.

"Mind if I Join" Fuji asked with his usual closed eyed smile on. Eiji smiled and scooted over "Nope not at all!" with that Fuji smiled again and sat down then turned towards the other group.

"Echizen's here as well? That's unexpected" Fuji, unknown to the 3 he was sitting with was looking at Ryoga out of the corner of his eye. (yea, he's not talking about Ryoma here)

"Nani Nani? What are you talking about?" Eiji asked questioningly.

Fuji turned to him" well you only invite people who are in the tennis club to come with you for burgers so I'm surprised you invited Echizen-kun" He gave Eiji an open-eyed look which clearly meant someone's listening in on them.

Eiji understood. "I like Ochibi so we asked him to come". Ryoma scoffed "More like dragged"

Ari let out a chuckle that was a little too loud and Ryoma whipped around to see his brother and friends. *_shit I knew I shouldn't have come*_ "Well this was interesting but I should get going" Ryoma stood up to hop over the back of the seat and leave when a hand came to his shoulder and slammed him back down into his seat.

"Oh no you don't Echizen, your staying here"

Ryoma shot him a glare but Momo just smiled and waved it off not taking his hand off of the boy's shoulder.

"I have homework and tests to study for" Ryoma shot back in hopes to free himself. It didn't work since Momo retorted "You're too much of a bookworm, HAVE SOME FUN ONCE IN AWHILE!" "Ochibi probably doesn't even know what fun IS anymore so TO THE PARK!" Eiji shot his fist into the air before jumping over Fuji and out of the booth before grabbing Ryoma and started to drag the poor boy out of the place next to him with Fuji laughing behind them enjoying the younger ones torment.

At the park Eiji forced Ryoma to go on the monkey bars with him while Momo sat on the play set laughing at them. With the 3 distracted, one against their will, Fuji made his way over to their 3 stalkers.

"Come on out I won't bite" he said, his eyes open but still smiling. At that site, the 3 came out.

"How did you find out?" one asked "Wasn't hard but why follow your brother… Ryoga was it?" Fuji asked.

Ryoga snorted "He's my brother I can do what I want with him. why do you care?"

"He's in some of my extra classes and we have the same free period" Fuji replied seemingly unfazed by Ryoga's tone. At this point Ryoga was mad and Fuji could see it clearly and continued on.

"Why do you care who your brother hangs out with are you jealous?" he asked innocently

When no reply came Fuji continued "hmm? So I was right? Well I would like it for you to stop spying or the others will find out. One already has" Fuji gave one last smile then turned around and returned to the others.

Ryoga catching on to the secret threat spoke up "Let's go guys"

With the 3 stalkers gone Fuji sat on a bench to watch the 3 play but when Ryoma tried to sneak off Momo yelled to Fuji to keep him there and Ryoma seeing he had only the choice of being dragged to the monkey bars again or sitting with Fuji. He picked the latter and sat down.

After a minute, Ryoma became board and decided to catch up on his reading and pulled out a book and his ipod to listen to and started reading.

Although he wasn't the only one getting board as Fuji was too since Eiji and Momo ran off for a bit so he decided to annoy Echizen for a bit. He poked the freshmen on the shoulder to get his attention and Ryoma sighed and pulled out one headphone while turning the music down to listed to the older boy.

"Yes?" was his cold reply "What are you reading?" Fuji asked unfazed by the cold tone.

"A book" he was trying to end the conversation quickly.

Fuji decided on a different question. "What song are you listening to and will you give me a name this time?" Ryoma sighed. "This is Who We Are by Hawthorn Heights"

Fuji's smile became a tad bit bigger at getting a full answer "Who are they if you don't mind me asking"

*_Even if he did mind I'm not going to get out of answering_* Ryoma thought "They're American you wouldn't know or understand the lyrics or know them anyway" and with that Ryoma turned up his music, put his headphone back in and continued reading. After a few more minutes, Ryoma shut his book and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Home"

"Eiji and Momo will be mad"

"I'll deal with it." And he walked out of sight.

When Ryoma got home it was around 8 so he went straight to his room to start his homework.

Nanako came in "Dinner's ready" "Not hungry"

She sighed knowing she wasn't going to win and closed the door.

10 minutes later, he went down to grab a Ponta and on his way up the stairs, the doorbell rang and with him being the closest one to the door went to answer it. But as soon as he was about to open the door Ryoga grabbed the handle and opened it nearly hitting Ryoma with the door.

"heh, be faster Chibisuke." Ryoma rolled his eyes but was curious to see who it was.

When they both saw who was at the door they were both shocked.

"What are you doing here Fuji?" Ryoga asked

"Hello Ryoga right? Is Ryoma ho- Ah there he is" Fuji spotted him behind Ryoga.

"What do you want Fuji-sempi?" Ryoma asked and Fuji pulled out his IPod and held it out to him.

"You forgot your IPod at the park so I'm returning it to you" Fuji replied.

"You could have given it to me tomorrow" Ryoma deadpanned

"Yea but I pass your house on the way home and so does Momo so I decided to just return it now" Fuji retorted. Ryoma nodded taking the IPod and mumbling a thanks before turning around and heading upstairs.

Ok good enough chapter for all you people? If its not to bad read a different story then.

I go the idea from shadow of roses so read her's as well and srry for the long wait I procrastinate and I have a lot of shit I gotta do too but im not here to bore so cya.


	9. Chapter 9

Been a while since I last posted a chapter but got it out now let's just go to where we left off its still the same night as when Fuji and Momo dropped off his Ipod

Chapter 9

It was around 8:30 when Ryoma decided to go back downstairs to get something to eat. When he entered the kitchen, Nanako was in there getting a drink of water. She looked up; she noticed him standing there and smiled. "Oh Ryoma-kun, are you hungry?" Ryoma nodded. "I saved you some food; we had Rice and Beef stir-fry." She walked over to the microwave and pulled out a plate of food and handed it to Ryoma.

"Thank you, I'll bring my dishes down when I'm done." he turned around when Nanako stopped him "Oh wait, here's Karupin's dinner." she smiled as he took the bowl out of her hands and went upstairs.

Next day

The next morning was the same as any other morning at the Echizen household, when the doorbell rang. When Nanako answered she was a little surprised to see Momo standing there but she smiled and greeted him.

"Ah, you're here for Ryoma right? He'll be down in a minute, I'll tell him you're here." Momo thanked her as she walked upstairs to fetch Ryoma. A few minutes later he walked downstairs and greeted Momo at the doorway.

"Momo-sempai." He yawned

Momo smiled and put him in a headlock as they walked out to his bike. "Echizen, what was up with you ditching us yesterday?" Momo asked and Ryoma shrugged, "I DID have homework." he answered tiredly. Momo snorted "You and your Honor's classes, you should just quit and join normal classes like the rest of us!" Momo chuckled when he heard his friend mutter "I'd rather quit tennis."

"We'll talk about it later. Let's get to practice before we have to run laps." This time Momo laughed when he heard Ryoma groan. After they reached school, they changed and entered the courts where Eiji was waiting with his usual greeting for Ryoma.

"MORNING OCHIBI!"

Eiji jumped onto Ryoma knocking both of them to the ground.

"sempai can't...breathe" Ryoma gasped as Oishi ran to free the freshmen from the redhead.

"EIJI! He can't breathe!" Oishi yelled. Eiji looked up to his doubles partner then back at the young boy in his arms before quickly letting go and apologizing.

"Gomen, Ochibi. Let's go warm up!" without waiting for an answer; Eiji dragged the reluctant freshmen towards the far end of the courts.

After all the regulars gathered on the courts, Inui walked over to them with a medium sized box. "Today we will test stamina, so everyone put some weights on your wrists and ankles before we continue." All the regulars obeyed and after the regulars had about 5 grams on both their ankles and wrists Inui continued.

"Okay, we are going to have light practice matches and the server must score a point in 10 rallies or they get my new creation" Inui held up a light blue liquid with some red swirling around inside and as expected all the regulars (excluding Tezuka and Fuji) paled. Inui either didn't notice the scared looks of all the regulars or didn't show it, but he continued on anyway. "The pair ups will be Ray and Oishi, Eiji and Kaidoh, Kawamura and Momo, and lastly Tezuka and Fuji." With that said Inui closed his notebook and walked out of the courts to speak with Ryuzaki as almost everyone on the courts froze in shock and the last pair up.

"Fuji vs. Buchou? That's a match I want to see"

"Fshhh." Kaidoh turned and walked away towards his designated court.

Fuji just smiled and looked over to Tezuka "Well, this will be an interesting match; wouldn't you say Tezuka?" Tezuka just glanced at the retreating back of Inui before heading to a court. Fuji laughed and quickly went to follow him. Momo walked over to 'Ray' and slung an arm over the smaller one's shoulder.

"Oi Ray, you gonna finish your match against Oishi quickly to go and see Fuji and Buchou play or are you gonna pout about not being able to face either of them?" 'Ray' in response just shrugged Momo's arm off and walked over to the court where Oishi was waiting.

Inui walked up to the court with Tezuka and Fuji and after pushing his glasses up, started to explain. "The rules of this practice are: You are not allowed to use any special serve but during the rally you may use any moves you know. You switch serves every 10 rallies and you have 15 minutes to play."


End file.
